Small businesses with workers out in the field serving clients have a disjointed method of scheduling service appointments. Typically, the three different types of information that are required to schedule an appointment (i.e., time, location, and worker availability) are organized separately.
In computing, a graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that can be used in computers, hand-held devices (e.g., mobile phone, portable media players, tablets, e-readers, etc.), household appliances, office equipment, etc. A GUI represents the information and actions available to a user through widgets (e.g., drop-down boxes, lists, radio buttons, sliders, buttons, etc.), as opposed to typed commands or text navigation used in text-based interfaces. The actions are usually invoked through direct manipulation of the widgets by a user.